Spider-Man: No Place Like Home
Spider-Man: No Place Like Home is an upcoming 2021 American superhero/teen rom-com film based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man, produced by Marvel Studios, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2017's Spider-Man: Homecoming and 2019's Spider-Man: Far From Hom''e, the twenty-eighth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the first ''Spider-Man film in nearly 2 decades not produced by Sony Pictures Entertainment. The film is directed by Jon Watts, written by Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers, and stars Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, alongside Xander Mobus, Samuel L. Jackson, Zendaya, Charlie Cox, Michael Keaton, Michael Mando, Jake Gyllenhaal, Hugh Jackman, Jeffrey Wright, Tobey Maguire, Cobie Smulders, Jon Favreau, Daisy Ridley, J. B. Smoove, Jacob Batalon, Hailee Steinfeld, Martin Starr, Marisa Tomei, and Mark Ruffalo. In Spider-Man: No Place Like Home, Peter struggles to balance his new adult life, his relationship with Michelle "MJ" Jones, his career as Spider-Man, and the threat of the Sinister Six, all while a greater threat looms from within him. Spider-Man: No Place Like Home premiered in Hollywood on June 26, 2021, and was theatrically released in the United States on July 2, 2021, in THX Ultimate Cinema and IMAX. The film was positively reviewed for its humor, visual effects, and performances (particularly Holland and Mobus). It grossed over $1 billion worldwide, making it the second Spider-Man film to pass the billion-dollar mark, the fourth-highest-grossing film of 2021, and the 28th-highest-grossing film of all time. In June 2021, Holland said he was open to the idea of more Spider-Man films, particularly a film based on the Spider-Verse ''series. Summary Having finally turned 18 years of age, Peter Parker is still trying to clear his name after Mysterio framed him for the London attacks. Upon his coming of age, Parker finds himself in multiple situations; moving out, college debt, sexual relationships, rivalries, and more adult problems. In addition, as Spider-Man, he joins forces with Daredevil and comes face to face with the stealthy Black Cat and the Sinister Six (Vulture, Scorpion, Mysterio, Mr. Negative, Doctor Octopus, and Green Goblin), who claim to be "delivering justice to New York City." However, the greatest threat of all is Venom, an alien symbiote stolen from the Oscorp facility. Spider-Man, struggling to balance his two lives, must rise up and be greater. Plot The film opens in an Oscorp laboratory, where the bodies of illusionist Quentin Beck (Gyllenhaal), former Oscorp CEO Norman Osborn (Maguire), and media entrepreneur Martin Lee (Jackman) are being preserved in an otherworldly substance. Suddenly, Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Keaton) and Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Mando) break into the facility and slaughter the entire security staff. After reviving and freeing the three bodies, they begin stealing the technology and accidentally unleash an alien symbiote known as Venom (voiced by Mobus), who heads for Queens along with the newly-formed team of villains. A month or two after the events of ''Spider-Man: Far From Home, Peter Parker (Holland) and Michelle Jones (Zendaya) are suing TheDailyBugle.net and Mysterio's team for fake news and doctored footage. They are aided by top-notch lawyer Matt Murdock (Cox), and eventually, Parker is proven not guilty, with Mysterio's team being arrested while J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons) walks off scot-free. Peter then swings back home after stopping at least three robberies and two carjackings, falling asleep while watching the Heart of Iron movie. He wakes up the next day (August 10th) to find out that he has been accepted into Anthony Edward Stark Memorial University, which has recently been renamed from Cornell University, in honor of Iron Man (Downey Jr.). He is welcomed with a birthday greeting from May Parker (Tomei) and Happy Hogan (Favreau), who congratulate him on getting into the university. It is later revealed that most of his Midtown classmates, including Jones, have also been accepted into the same university, along with new classmates; sci-fi nerd Gwen Stacy (Steinfeld) and freelance photographer Eddie Brock (Mobus). The first day proves to be hectic, with awkward situations and interactions coming at him left and right. Parker eventually ends up being roommates with Jones. In his dorm, he finds the Venom symbiote, who casts itself onto the Anti-Mysterio suit. The next day, Peter finds out his science teacher is renowned scientist Otto Octavius (Wright), who discusses the science of Tony Stark's arc reactor. Peter starts having flashbacks of the final battle, and asks permission to leave the class. He is confronted by Flash Thompson (Rivaloni), who beats him up and tells Parker that MJ will engage in sexual intercourse with him before Parker. More coming soon! Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Zendaya as Michelle "MJ" Jones * Xander Mobus as Eddie Brock / Venom * Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock / Daredevil * Daisy Ridley as Felicia Hardy / Black Cat * Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes / Vulture * Michael Mando as Mac Gargan / Scorpion * Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck / Mysterio * Hugh Jackman as Martin Lee / Mr. Negative * Jeffrey Wright as Dr. Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus * Tobey Maguire as Norman Osborn / Green Goblin * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Tony Rivaloni as Flash Thompson * Hailee Steinfeld as Gwen Stacy * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Martin Starr as Mr. Harrington * Mark Ruffalo as Professor Hulk * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Lexi Rabe as Morgan H. Stark * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man (archive footage from Avengers: Endgame) * Josh Brolin as Thanos (archive footage from Avengers: Endgame) * Kevin Feige as himself / Watcher Informant (cameo) * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange (mid-credits cameo) * Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson / Deadpool (post-credits cameo) * Gabriel Luna as Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider (post-credits cameo) * Keanu Reeves as Moon Knight (post-credits cameo) * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon / Captain America (post-post-credits cameo)